Michael Jon Carter
History Michael Jon Carter: 1987 - 2005 Michael Jon Carter and his twin sister, Michelle, were born to a loving mother named Ellen and a strict (and possibly corrupt) Gotham City policeman father named Jonah. Shortly after Michael and Michelle turned eight, their father was hired by Kord Omniversal to head up security for Thomas Kord and moved the family across the country to Coast City. Michael made the adjustment from overcast Gotham to sunny Coast City rather easily, especially as he did not have many friends to lose in the move as he and Michelle were practically the only friends each other needed, a fact that disturbed Michael’s father. So, Jonah arranged to have Michael be tutored along with Thomas Kord’s son, Ted, while Michelle went to private school. The deal turned out to give Jonah no small amount of stress, as Michael and Ted would constantly goof off and misbehave. Still, despite their antics, their father kept them together. Shortly before Michael’s fourteenth birthday, the corporate jet that was transporting Thomas Kord and Jonah Carter crashed. Where Ted went to go live with his mother in Hollywood, Michael and Michelle were sent to public school. Though their father’s life insurance payout kept Michael’s family afloat for some time until their mother became ill with MacGregor’s Syndrome, a debilitating genetic disorder. This quickly ruined the family, sapping their finances. Originally Michael had tried writing to Ted to request financial support, but this went unanswered. In order to save his mother. Michael dropped out of school and went to work to help pay the bills. He worked at a Big Belly Burger for all of the days before he found out one of his co-workers was a convicted car thief. Michael had always been prone to "get-rich-quick-schemes" and this was no exception. After spending the majority of his shift talking to his co-worker about car thief Michael had his “brilliant” idea of how to make ends meet: (you can probably see where this is going, right?) Michael was going to steal cars! After convincing his co-worker to show him a few tricks and make the right introductions, Michael became a car thief for a crew working in Coast City crime boss Henry Ballard. As it turns out, Michael was pretty decent at jacking cars. In a short time, Michael even scored himself a criminal moniker: “Booster” (as in “boosting cars). When Michael made enough to pay off his mother’s medical bills, Ellen Carter asked her son where the money came from. When Michael told his mother, she promptly told him to quit. When he refused, she insisted. Turns out that Ballard didn't accept that and to protect her son, Ellen Carter turned him in to the police. Ellen hoped jail would protect her son from Ballard, but Ellen Carter never really had a good understanding of the criminal justice system...Oracle Files: Michael Jon Carter (1/3) Booster Gold: 2005 - 2009 Missing Data Booster Gold: 2009 - Present Upon their return to Coast City after their stints in San Francisco and Hub City, Ted got busy updating their crimefighting tech to a new cutting-edge level while Michael got busy with the promoting the return of the “even more dynamic duo” (Michael’s own words, not mine), to their home city. Of course, despite all his attempts to market Booster Gold and Blue Beetle as the new “Gold Standard of Crimefighting” (again, his words, not mine), the two’s homecoming was anything but well-received. In their absence, a Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) had become the hero of Coast City and the ignorant (and possibly color-blind) citizens kept mistaking this duo for a pair of Emerald Knights, aggravating Booster to no end. Still someone took notice of the pair and they were invited to join the Justice League in its original, initial lineup under U.N. jurisdiction. It was here that the pair decided to double date the other new League recruits, Fire and Ice, with Booster dating Fire and Beetle dating Ice. This relationship is noteworthy as it went on for close to a year with neither Fire nor Booster ever revealing their secret identities to each other. Though the two did eventually reveal their identities to one another, their first go at a relationship fizzled out by 2012, though the pair still lasted much longer that Ice and Beetle, who only went on three dates before Tora decided she preferred rookie Green Lantern, Guy Gardner's simplicity, to Ted’s progressive, modern lifestyle (again, much to Booster’s aggravation). In 2013, Booster Gold took advantage of a loophole in the Justice League bylines and secured a number of promotional contracts with companies like American Steel, Big Belly Burger, Dante Foods, Dupree Chemical, Ferris Aircraft, Lit Beer, LuthorCorp, Ovel Oil, Pep Cereals, Soder Cola, Stagg Industries, STAR Labs, and Vertigo Comics. Booster even sold out ad space on his super-suit for a time before the Justice League revised their bylines. But by that time, he had filmed enough commercials to fill the airwaves with his face and meager acting skills for years to come. With the addition of residual checks, Booster finally had what he always wanted: fame and fortune (… to a degree).Oracle Files: Michael Jon Carter (3/3) Threat Assessment Resources * Kord-Tech "Booster Gold" Power Suit Mk. IX ** Insulated Armor Coating ** Mesh Strength Enhancement ** Force Field Projectors ** Personal Gravity Negator ** Sensors System & HUD Visor * Unquenchable Thirst for Fame and Fortune Trivia and Notes Trivia * Both of Michael's divorces were Vegas marriages. * Michael has dated Fire, Godiva, Firehawk, and his secretary, Trixie. * Booster Gold joined the Justice League in 2009 nominated by The Flash. * Booster's suit has a lot more high-tech integrations as it's intended to be flashy and powerful. Beetle's suit is more meant for stealth, investigation, and mobility. That said, the two are designed to compliment one another. Booster's suit makes him able to go toe to toe with the likes of Superman or Wonder Woman for a short time. Beetle's suit is more in par with the likes of Batman's in terms of its capabilities. The tech incorporated in each suit is beyond cutting edge and makes them each heroes even without their training and could be used to wreak serious havoc if their suits fell into the wrong hands. With the addition of Skeets, both of their suits are that much more powerful as they have a mobile repair station and infinite power source, not to mention an extra combatant. * He and Blue Beetle have a signature laugh: Bwah-ha-ha. * There are juice boxes named after his heroic persona called "Booster Boxes". * There is a card game called Booster/Beetle Cards named after him and his friend. They contain various information about real world figures in the "capes and tights" community, criminals and crusaders alike. * He has a Caper account. Notes * In comics, Booster is originally a time traveler that went back in time to make fame and fortune. But due to Earth-27's rule about no time travel, his backstory was drastically changed. * The LuthorCorp logo on his Titan suit is a nod to his appearance in the Smallville TV series. * In the comics Henry Ballard is a villain called the Director. Links and References * Appearances of Michael Jon Carter * Character Gallery: Michael Jon Carter Category:Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:Titans Alumni Category:Second Generation Titans Category:Extreme Justice Members Category:Outsiders Members Category:Flight Category:Force Field Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Americans Category:Divorced Characters Category:Coaster Category:Managers Category:Dating Characters Category:Twins Category:Male Characters Category:Height 6' 5" Category:27th Reality